Beginings
by Duilya Lorien
Summary: I have had this story started for a while but only just thought what the hell might as well post it. Its a story of Katriel a wild mage and her sarcastic familiar Tiryns as they start their journey in baldurs gate 1...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Katriel gave a sigh while staring out of the window of the great library of Candlekeep. The sun was high in the sky and the summer breeze drifted through an open window distracting Katriel's attention away from the many books spread out in front of her. This was one of the times she hated being a mage... just because she accidently released ten crazy chickens with her spell last week, it wasn't her fault her spell had a wild surge. She concentrated on tuning out the droning voice of Karen as he blabbered on about the time of troubles and the death of Mystra the goddess of magic by the hands of Helm and the rising of Midnight her successor. At nineteen summers Katriel couldn't understand why she was the only youth her age still attending these classes... most of her friends had started apprenticeships back when they were fifteen, but she was an apprentice scholar destined to spend her entire life within these enclosed walls. She tilted her head into the breeze so that her mahogany red curls would float in the wind, closing her eyes peacefully.

"psst... psst"

Katriel jumped out of her trance.

"Psst" It hissed urgently before a small hard rock tapped the back of her head. A young woman dressed in bright pink outfit stood attempting to hide herself among the bookshelves. She really needed to tell Imoen that pink wouldn't help her become stealthy.

"What?" Kat hissed back.

"Come on!"

Kat glanced back towards Karen who was too busy to pay any attention on what she was doing anyhow. Quickly grabbing her brown satchel from the desk she ran over to meet Imoen who stood impatiently at the doorway. Most of the residence of the great library paid her little attention.

"Katriel. Where are you going?" A voice commanded... turning slowly to face Garion, his grey eyes narrowed as did thin line of his mouth. Twisting her hair, Katriel smiled sheepishly.

"We... We thought it might..."

"It would be good for her educational purposes to take her learning into real life situations" Imoen covered. Yet Garion's expression didn't change.

"Have you finished your thesis on Evocation and its influence on the weave" Garion asked.

Katriel shook her head grumbling. " I'm not a child anymore Imoen doesn't have to still attend school"

"What Winthrope expects of Imoen is his business but you are my responsibility and I will not have you unprepared... as for being an adult, you have another 80 years before you will be considered an adult by elvan standards so you will be in school for a long time yet to come." He explained. She had heard all of this before, rolling her eyes. She hated being an elf... she apparently was one of the fair folk and a close to immortal creature but really it just caused everyone to treat her differently, she never fit in and she would rather be like all the other kids. Katriel mumbled under her breath.

"Today, though some fresh air wouldn't be a bad idea... Maybe Imoen can teach you some what's the word street smarts?"

"What?"

"Some time away from the library would be beneficial you may stay with Imoen and Winthrope for a few days" Garion smiled. Katriel paused blinking... this was not the way this situation usually panned out. Usually it was her being grounded, locked in her room until Imoen busted her out.

"Hear that Kat? you are going to stay with me, we can go shopping, dancing... I can dye your hair pink like mine" Imoen squealed.

"Do you remember what happened last time? It was way too bright and took six months to wash out" Kat exclaimed shivering at the thought of bright pink curls.

"I don't know what happened maybe I used to much dye?"

"Maybe! Face it Imoen it was a really bad idea, I will not allow you to drag me into trouble again"

"When do I drag you into trouble?"

"What about the time you stole Hull's underwear?"

"... I just want to see if I could..."

"Or the time we snuck into Ulraunt's office and found out he had a clay golem as a guard"

"That could have happened to anyone!" Imoen exclaimed. "Ok what about the time you turned Kiren blue?"

"That was a wild surge... it doesn't count"

"Enjoy yourselves" Garion smiled moving away from the two bickering girls. Garion's face dropped as he turned to look across to the library at a young man who was sitting at a desk with books surrounding him, he had a constant scowl on his face and a dark aura that surrounded him.

"But why father?" Katriel exclaimed. Garion wasn't her father she had always known that... he was a human after all but she never had any interest to make an issue about it.

"It is no longer safe..."

"We live in a fortress which rarely allows others to enter, and the main building is a library what is the worst that can happen... I can be bored to death" Katriel rolled her eyes.

"You have been complaining that you wanted to go on an adventure since you were knee high and listening to tales about Drizzt and Kelborn." Garion laughed.

Katriel shifted her weight uncomfortable as looking around her tiny dorm. She had been in this room since she was twelve after the awkward conversation with Garion about needing her own room. Being raised by an old man, he tended to have little knowledge of what young girls needed and went through, leaving Kat to either find out certain facts from Imoen who was a year younger. Despite her wishes to explore and travel Faerun she was amazed that it was now that she suddenly learnt how attached to this tiny dusty room she actually was.

"I know... but... I didn't expect it to come like this? Nor so sudden can't you tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me?"

Garion kissed Katriel gently on her head. "Here is some gold. I expect you to be back before sunset. Say your goodbyes I don't believe we will return... for a long time" Garion left the little bag on her desk and left. Katriel sighed while looking out of the window. This wasn't how it was meant to be... Garion had been acting strange for months now ever since she stayed with Imoen for that week... in fact during that week he had completely ignored her.

"Heya whatcha doing Kat" On cue Imoen's voice rang out into the room, leaning against the door frame.

"You know you're not meant to be in the dorms?"

"I'm a master of stealth" She grinned back.

"Garion and I are leaving... this afternoon" Kat sighed.

"Oh really wow, you are going to see the world, he might even take you to Eveneska, or Baldur's gate imagine the shops and you could get some simple spells and teach them to me" Imoen exclaimed.

"And the taverns with legendary bards singing about heroes long gone and gods and goddess... maybe even dragons" Kat's started to dance around the room she started to sing.

"You should have become a bard" Imoen laughed.

"Garion said that traditionally elvan bard's don't travel into human lands due to something about causing a constant pain of longing in human patrons..."

"And you think you will cause a constant pain of longing if you became a bard?" Imoen raised her eyebrow.

"No! But that just proves I'm not a bard, plus I would rather dance as others sing" Katriel grinned.

"So are you going on a romantic farewell date with Dreppin?"

Katriel groaned before throwing a pillow towards Imoen.

"For the last time I don't like Dreppin!"

"I think you protest too much"

"If I didn't protest you would take my silence to mean its true, I can't win!"

"Pretty much"

"Do you know how much trouble you created? He asked Garion's permission to court me... actually court me, in hopes of marriage. Thankfully Garion said no, I would be a cow herder's wife living a life of mediocrity" Katriel shook her head. "Do you want me to ask Garion if you can come?"

Imoen waved Kat away. "What's the point the old stick in the mud wouldn't listen. Well I should let you go... I have places to go and people to see"

And with that the bright pink figure of Imoen skipped off before disappearing in the shadows.

"I need to learn invisibility that way I could sneak up to her" Kat muttered creating a mental note to herself. As if on cue a small dragon's head materialized beside her.

_That is why you summoned me, right?_ The purple scales glittered in the sunlight.

"There you are Tiryns... I thought you would miss me" Kat smiled.

The dragon arched his head to the side.

_Even a moronic human like yourself should know I am connected to you... you did summon me, accidently as it was._ The dragon swished his tail.

"Are all fairy dragons like this?"

The dragon made a slight shrug_. I have been told that I have a few quirks... fine, do you want me to fawn all over you, yes mistress, of course mistress, your desire is my command... so did you bring me anything to eat?_

Katriel smiled impishly. "Maybe..."

The dragon floated around Kat smelling her, searching her over.

_mmm, are these cookies_ Tiryns cooed and Kat could hear a the dragon head shifted through a pocket munching on her food.

She had summoned Tiryns a few years back when she had wanted to learn invisibility so that she could sneak out and meet Imoen as one of the nearby taverns. Tiryns was less than impressed at the reason behind his summoning, he had wanted to be a familiar to a hero that would change the realms of Faeran... imagine his disappointment to be summoned to a idealistic fool of a youth that had yet to stretch her wings.

As soon as Katriel had exited the library she found she almost regretted it. Garion had told her not to take long yet every corner she turned someone needed her urgent help... and she being who she was just couldn't say no. Pheare had lost her book, yet again... Hull had forgotten his sword while Dreppin's cow Bess was sick.

_Once again I see we are the heroes of Candlekeep... who shall withstand our might, oh Mighty Katriel the ward of Garion_ Tiryns landed upon Katriel's shoulder his tail curling around her shoulders.

"Of course we are the greatest heroes Candlekeep has ever seen... with my spectacular spells and your spark breath; books and general errands don't stand a chance" Katriel exaggerated her arms releasing a light colour spray for effect.

"Oh no hide!" Katriel gasped as ducking behind a wooden crate. The figure of a grizzly dwarf ..., his long grey beard sagged down to his chest with always tempted Kat to give it a tug.

_What have you done?_ Tiryns asked while completely invisible.

"He wanted me to clean out the rats in his basement yet again... but I have decided that from now on I am a pacifist... oh and a vegetarian the killing of any creature is murder and I will not be a part of it... these are my deep believes and he cannot make me go against my morals" Katriel raised her head high in pride.

_You got rat guts over your gown last time didn't you? _

"YES! Why does blood always have to splatter and then it stains... I will not kill all his rats yet again, only to be give a couple of gold coins when I then have to buy a whole new robe because my one has rat intestines decorating the hems... he has cats... as in at least five cats what does he need me for?" Katriel ranted.

As Reever turned the corner and out of sight Kat gave a relieved sigh.

_You know you can say no?_

"I can't say no to someone in need, what sort of hero would I be? You don't hear tales about Drizzt saying no to helping slaves or puppies in burning buildings?"

_... You don't hear about heroes collecting swords and bolts for people either _Tiryns muttered.

The afternoon had raced past Katriel before she even knew it and she didn't even get the chance to visit the beach like she had planned to do before meeting Garion. She was impressed that she actually managed to collect enough money to get herself a plain wooden staff that was extremely awkward to drag around with her and made her feel extremely old... maybe that was the reason that mages in stories were always old men... or the seductive sorceress but they were usually evil. She had also bought a new travelling cloak which she had wrapped around herself. Tiryns had chosen to hide within her hood tucked down where he quickly fell asleep. Garion stood waiting at the stairs of the library... had he been waiting there this entire time?

"Ahh I see you have finished shopping and you were actually reasonable this time, didn't have Imoen with you I take it?"

"Not this time, and I would rather save my money and buy things in a big town like... Beregost!" Katriel grinned. She wasn't half as much of a shopaholic as Garion gave her credit for as she tended to squirrel money away where Imoen would struggle to find it... yet whenever she did find it straight away Katriel would have to spend it all... she had even talked Kat into spending 20 gold which had taken her an entire summer to save on a trained owl that would pass messages between them at night... but the bird wasn't as trained as the merchant had promised and the first night of his release he had flown off hunting, Kat had always wondered what had became of the message it had held.

"Child if you think Beregost is busy I really have sheltered you for too long" Garion smiled.

"So where are we going?" Katriel asked as the pair started walk towards the exit of Candlekeep. "Before we go I want to caste invisibility on you as long as you do not do anything; no one will see you... I want you to swear that whatever we come across this night that you will remain silent. You are not ready to fight head on with an enemy" Garion grey eyes stared at Katriel until she nodded and looked away. Garion started to chant under his breath, his hands eloped in a light blue mist that covered Katriel all over. Her form disappearing in front of him. Kat looked at her hands in wonder.

_See why I like it?_ Tiryns whispered. Katriel nodded before taking hold of Garion's hand so he knew where she was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

This is still part of what I originally posted... I have done another read over trying to correct mistakes and what not... no more Garion, still embarressed by that one.

Chapter Two:

It had been hours since leaving Candlekeep and Garion had not spoke a word. The many stars glittered in the sky and the sounds of the forest had Katriel almost dancing. It had its own beat and song... compared to Candlekeep. Garion had once that elves apparently could tune into the spirit of the world around them, she had always assumed it was a romantic myth or something inside her was broken; yet right now she believed she could almost feel this connection that was before her feet ached and became blistered.

She was still completely invisible to the outside world and she knew she had to keep up with Garion or who would continue without her and wouldn't know till to late she was missing. Garion raised his arm in the air his expression serious as he raised his arms towards Katriel her body froze. He had caste a 'hold' spell. More than one time she had wished to be as quick as Garion was with his spell preparation and incantations were close to silent... it had taken him years to develop the art.

Three figures crept out of the fog. Large armoured figure walking in the centre of the group his sword glinting cruelly. And helmet with cruel steel horns sticking out. The moon light shed a little light on his face where demon like red eyes gleamed back. Katriel heart froze like the rest of her was as she stared at the group and Garion whose expression was still calm and relaxed.

"Hand over your ward, Old man" The figure demanded.

"I don't see anybody else, maybe this is the wrong guy" One of the henchmen muttered towards the armoured figure in the middle, his gaze never leaving Garion.

"The whelp is here, he wouldn't risk leaving her unprotected" He smirked. "Hand over your ward there is no need for you to die, old man."

Garion lifted his staff up in preparation, a powerful glow radiated around him. A powerful fireball exploded, killing the two ogres, lightning killing the female rogue only leaving the Armoured figure... Garion was winning. He caste spell after spell as the armoured figure shrugged the spells off, barely harmed.

The shimming aura began to fade, dimming until it was gone. He had used all his spells, holding the staff high he took a quick swipe at the figure, who was smiling cruelly lifting his curved sword high in triumph.

The hold spell slowly wore off, releasing Kat to drop to the ground tears streaming down her face. The lifeless figure of Garion lay twisted on the ground stained by his blood. Littered around him were the bodies of the henchmen. Tiryns flew out of her hood surveying the situation.

_Do you think they have anything good on them? _He commented before poking his tiny head into deceased ogre cloak.

Kat moved herself beside Garion, staring as the images of him being cut down still vivid in her mind, replaying over and over.

_Eww... mouldy bread. I thinks it's been here for weeks, it even has a layer of grass on it, give it another week and it will grow legs and run off _

Katriel closed her eyes.

_Hey a ticket to a play in Baldur's gate "Icewind Dale" the truth behind the myth... can we go, please, please, please _Circling around Katriel.

"Do you even understand what has just happened? I don't care about checking pockets, I don't care about mouldy bread and I don't care about bloody plays. Just leave me alone" Kat snapped swatting her hand at the small dragon.

Tilting his head and floating just out of Katriel's reach blinking his big opal like eyes.

_Are you in mourning then?_

"Yes"

_Why?_

"He has my father... and now his gone"

_The old one had little time left; human's lives are very short_

"That doesn't stop me missing him any less"

_Very well, if you insist, but sitting here watching a dead man decompose is not healthy_

Tiryns settled upon Kat's shoulder and started to hum an eerie tune.

Katriel stayed by Garion's side until the sun had started to rise. Standing up solemnly, she got to work collecting sticks and foliage to create a pyre before dragging Garion's body.

_You know I'm a fairy dragon right! I don't have fire breath how are you planning to cremate him?_

"I'm a mage remember" Kat mumbled raising her hand. Realizing what she planned Tiryns quickly left her shoulder and hid behind a nearby tree.

Magic always seemed unusual to Kat, it was the process of recalling memorized spells in a section of her mind... in fact she could recall the actual scroll word to word... but once the spell had been cased the scroll in her head burned away until she had rested. But as a wild mage the energy within the world sometimes reacted in unpredictable way... Karin once said that the weave has its own plan and there is always a purpose to these wild surges... Kat didn't believe him what would be the purpose of instead of enhancing strength she turned the other student into a rabbit, he was much cuter in rabbit form.

Taking a deep breath... please no surge, please no surge. As she casted burning hands covering Garion until had was no more.

_You actually did it _

"You sound surprised"

_Well you only have a 50% success rate going, I expected you to go in flames rather than him_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and it's not that bad"

_Tell that to the professor with two extra arms _

Tiryns floated back towards Kat and curled himself around her shoulders.

"Heya, I have been looking everywhere for you, I thought you would have caught up with me earlier" A cheerful voice stated as Imoen cleared a way though some bushes.

"Imoen? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Candlekeep."

"pish posh, and let you have all the fun, no way" Imoen grinned settling herself on a log, she gently nudged a dead ogre with her foot.

"aww I missed out on killing some ogres, that sucks" she sulked. "So where's the old fuddy duddy?"

Kat pointed towards the burnt pyre, Imoen's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

Katriel relayed the story from the night before quietly refusing to look at anyone. Tiryns nudged his head against her cheek.

"They wanted me; the bastards didn't have to kill him" She growled.

Imoen moved next to Kat.

"We will get them, Kat, I promise"

"We?"

"Hell yeah we. Do you think I am going to let you go off on your own? Regardless you're my friend and I liked Garion. So don't you dare try to get rid of me!" Imoen grinned before dragging Katriel up from the log.

"So let's see what these brutes have on them" Imoen started to rummage through the henchmen pockets.

_See you always raid dead guys you never know what they have on them._

"Doesn't that seem a little disrespectful?"

The little dragon shrugged. _They don't need them anymore. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bright midday sun lit the temperate forest, Imoen cheerfully skipped along the road laughing and excited over her ideas on what they needed to do to become heroes.

"The first step is to find the wise teacher, there is always a wise teacher... they usually die before they are able to teach the hero everything... then there is the loyal sidekick, which would be you, of course." Imoen grinned.

"Naturally" Kat scoffed.

"Then we need to find a mission with little chance of survival... maybe fight a dragon or a powerful undead wizard..."

"Like a lich?"

"Shh you!, and of cause usually the heroes are male so they usually save a beautiful princess, but maybe we could save a charming Prince who will take me away to exotic lands, or have a knight in shining armour join our party" Imoen flipped a coin in the air catching it again.

_Does she ever shut up _Tiryns flicked his tongue impatiently.

"I think we should start by finding somewhere warm and safe so we can plan our next move" Kat suggested frowning, the letter she had read that had been in Gorion's pocket had mentioned a Jahiera and Khalid waiting for them at a Friendly Arm Inn... but which way was the inn? And more importantly why had they been attack, who was this danger? Who was after her?

Her mind was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice a root sticking out of the ground, her foot caught as she went face first into the ground.

"You are such a clutz, Kat. How will anyone take us seriously as heroes if you can't even walk straight?" Imoen exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in expiration before walking off.

Tiryns flew out of Kat's hood sticking his little forked tongue in Imoen's direction. _ Can we cast just a small spell on her "Silence" perhaps. _

"As tempting as that is, you don't cast spells on Companions."

_Really what about..._

There was a loud squeal. Kat ran around the corner Imoen had her bow and arrows drawn and as pack of wolves started to descend from a nearby perch. The wolves fur on the back of its neck bristled as they growled. The pitiful creatures were thin and desperate, desperate enough to attack humans. Imoen released an arrow, missing.

"Don't just stand there" Imoen yelled. Tiryns growled as flying around the wolves causing small electric shocks when he opened his mouth, a wolf yelped turning around to snap at the purple dragon. Tiryns shimmered projecting a second image of himself. The wolf snapped at the doppelganger.

Kat slammed her staff at a wolf stalking close to Imoen, who was scrambling to restring her bow.

"You are a mage, use magic!"

"But..." Kat muttered.

A magic missile lit up the area, two men entered the fray. A grubby halfling slashed at a nearby wolf with his dagger. The other man appeared exhausted after the one spell.

Kat tried to concentrate, clearing her mind and bringing forth the mental picture of the spell Colour Spray. Ignoring the scratches and nips, a slow glow emulated from her hands. As the spell in her mind burned away the glow abruptly stopped. Kat blinked... oh no what did she do?

Scanning the area suspiciously, suddenly tiny shadows jumped out of the nearby trees. Their red fur shimmered in the sun and their long furry tails sticking high in the air.

"Squirrels?" Imoen muttered.

_Squirrels?_ Tiryns blinked appearing beside Kat.

The horde of squirrels launched attacking the wolves nipping at their fur, climbing all over them, blood mattered into the wolves fur and they desperately attempted to shake the rodents off them. One of the wolves fell to the ground barely attempting to get back up while the rest of the pack escaped into the woods a few squirrels climbed the trees and gave pursuit while the rest had started to feast on the their victim.

Kat's stomach lurched.

"You know a spell for killer squirrels?" Imoen blinked unable to gaze away from the horrid sight.

"Not exactly, no"

_It's probably best that you do not cast spells on companions... what a pity_

Imoen and Kat aided the mage up, who immediately shrugged them off him presenting to rapidly brush off the places where they had touched him. The Gnome took another five minutes before he joined the group.

"We are great heroes... of a sort, show us a dragon... or maybe a wizard... actually maybe make that gibblings" Imoen laughed punching Kat in the arm.

"Good folks such a yourself surely believe one good turn deserves another, right Montaron?" The mage said while still concentrating on brushing himself off.

"Aye Xzar, these be the sort to never abandon someone in need" The gnome smirked showing his yellowed teeth.

"We are looking for fellow adventures to look into the Iron Shortage; our... benefactor has a keen interest in the happenings in Nashkel."

"We'll do it!" Imoen exclaimed. "Party of Imoen, Imoen's companions... Imoen's angels...hmmm"

Kat sighed. "We are on our way to Friendly Arm, we have some friends that we have to meet, first... but we can try helping after that... I suppose"

"I am loathed to wait, our employers are not patient people... the journey is safer with meat shields- I mean others" Xzar eyes never left Katriel she shifted in her spot taking a look back at the meat eating squirrels...

"Let's get as far away from here and set camp" Kat suggested she lightly pushed Imoen who was still trying to come up with a name for their party.

Crash

Kat winced, trying to go deeper into thought slowly reconstructing her burning hand spell, she still had colour spray and magic missile to go... it was like trying to catch the tentacles of a jelly fish, many different thin strains of magic that inhabits all things. It was bringing those strands together and the right ones.

Smash

She scrunched her nose up only a couple more pieces...

Squeak

The strains unravelled, failing to memorize the spell.

Giving up she opened her eyes annoyed.

Montaron was sorting through the pots and pans, setting a large pot of water onto the campfire. A small trap at the gnome's side contained a couple of squirrels.

"Montaron, are those the...?"

"Yep"

"Oh, well are you planning to...?"

"Yep"

Kat shivered as watching him add some herbs and spices into the broth, he hadn't struck her at the cooking type. He stabbed a struggling squirrel before tossing it into the broth.

"It's still alive!" She cried out.

"Of course, the bugger is alive, they stop bleeding if they be dead" Montaron answered simply moving on the next squirrel. Kat slowly inched away.

_I assume this vegetarian faze is continuing _Tiryns teased.

Imoen grinning, she had been collecting more wood for the fire. "mmm, that smells great, we are lucky to meet such people. Do you know what his cooking?"

"Chicken of course" Kat patted Imoen on her back as walking back to her log to try and clasp the strands of magic a once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Friendly Arm Inn had been a stronghold of the evil god Bhaals, now it served as a halfway house to merchants, travellers and vagabonds. It was run by two gnomes Bentley Mirrowshade and his wife Gellana. If a traveller needed rest, supplies or even just some juicy gossip Friendly Arm Inn was the place to go... and it was heavily guarded. This last fact was what made Kat most comfortable.

The sight of the stone fortress made her feel warm. They had been walking for three days, it took longer as the party originally had been heading the wrong way and it was only when they got to a sign saying Candlekeep that Xzar thought he should mention that they were on the wrong path. The prospect of a soft bed and hot meal that wasn't 'whatever we caught or fought' sounded most appealing. The diseased gibberling stew had been a low point of the trip.

_Do you think Jaheira and Khalid are still waiting? _

"We can only hope... or else it's just us" Kat gazed at her companions, Imoen skipping down the road, Xzar arguing... with himself and Montaron picking his nose.

_That's a disturbing thought _Kat felt the small dragon shiver in her cloak.

"Still talking to that reptilian rat? People will start thinking you're crazy, if you don't stop talking to yourself" Imoen grinned. She had never understood the wizard familiar concept and she had only a few months ago given up asking Kat to make her one...

_I'll Reptilian rat her... I am a part of a distinguished race, proud and mighty. _

Kat struggled to keep a straight face just nodding towards her friend.

The fortress draw bridge hanged down, two guards stood guard or rather one stood erect while the other one had his helmet down over his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"Bernick, Bernick, we have travellers"

A small grunt escaped from under the helmet.

"Shouldn't we ask them to state their business?"

"No"

"...Right... what about telling them the rules of the Arm? How we will be keeping an eye on them"

"Listen Rookie, Do you know how many people come through here? I don't and I don't care. Our job is to stand here." Bernick replied gruffly still he hadn't moved.

"I thought it was to serve and protect" The young guard muttered disappointed.

"... Blast the pantheon, why did I end up partnered with this tool"

The party wondered through the gate, obviously the books Kat had read over exaggerated the security; she smiled slightly towards the rookie who blushed.

"Bernick, Bernick did you see her! She was an elf, an actual Elf!" He exclaimed.

"By the gods Tomas shut up"

The Friendly Arm was very different from Candlekeep where the majority of its residences were scholars... she was unprepared for all the noise, between merchants selling their wares and drunken louts.

"Do we have any money Kat?" Imoen asked excited.

_Don't give her any do you remember when you allowed her to be in charge of the money from the magic shows... worst idea ever_

Kat shook her head.

"What about the 30g we found?"

"We need that money" Kat stated firmly leaving Imoen to her sulk.

She wondered idly what Jaheira and Khalid would be like? She had only met a couple of Gorion's friends and whenever they had spoke about interesting topics she was always given a errand that simply couldn't wait... but here she had a chance to find out more about her foster father.

She was nervous about meeting his friends, and wondered if they would blame her for his death. She had stood by and watched... regardless of the 'hold' spell there should have been something she could do right...

Montaron gently tucked away a couple of pouches of coins, watching the crowd suspiciously, in his left hand tightly clasped and hidden was a curved dagger.

Kat nervously glances towards the guards making her way quickly towards the Inn and far from Montaron. The Inn was the centre of the grounds.

In the middle of the stairs stood a robed man, a staff clasped tightly stopping customers as they entered the Inn. His eyes met Katriel's.

_I don't like this_

"Don't be so suspicious... maybe his lost" Kat muttered as the man strolled up to her, he intently staring at her face.

"By any chance are you the one I have been looking for?" He asked.

_Lie, this mage doesn't smell right _Tiryns hissed, disappearing from vie

"That would depend on who you are looking for."

"Kat! Kat!... Katriel" Imoen yelled out trying to get her attention.

The mages eyes glinted.

"Katriel from Candlekeep, foster child of Gorion... I have been waiting for you" The mages figures started to create complicated designs... the air around Kat changed as she could feel the tingling of the mage drawing in the magical energy.

Before spell could be caste Kat stuck her staff into the man's knees. He stumbled as she ran off into the street. A fireball hit a close by hay bundle... turning to face her attacker. She was tired of running, anger boiled within her.

"Tiryns shield" She commanded. As she started to chant, drawing the power from the world around her. The mage started to laugh. Casting a spell, that slammed into Tiryns' shield which glowed on impact.

Imoen ran to get the guards including the surly guard and his young charge who was grinning from ear to ear. Coming to Katriel's defence their swords falling on the mage, who burned an unknown guard, his team mates dragging him away while he screamed hysterically.

Kat released a magic missile towards the mage. As Tiryns' shield took another hit breaking the force field. Katriel collapsed to her knees. Imoen rushed to her side trying to aid her to her feet.

Finding an opening Tomas' sword sliced though the mages defences. The mage collapsed to the ground as another guard swiftly executed him.

Bernick tipped his head towards Katriel before returning to his post while Tomas bragged constantly about taking the mage down, on his first day on the job.

Imoan aided Katriel up onto her feet.

"I leave you for a few minutes and you already get yourself in trouble, yesh" Imoen rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" Kat muttered. How had they found her? More important why, searching through the dead mages robes

Imoen gasped quickly grabbing the mages spell book.

"Imagine what I could do with this!"

"Nothing, Imoen you're a thief not a mage" Kat stated still rampaging through the dead mans belongings.

"I bet I could still caste some of these, come on let me caste a cleansing spell on Montaron"

"Imoen, we do not caste spells on companions... How many time do I have to say that! Anyway it makes better sense that a mage has the spell books"

"That's hardly fair now"

"Fine, why don't we share it... and I will teach you a few simple spells" Kat smiled.

"No way, I know what you are like with your spells" Imoen made a face grabbing the book and flipping through the pages.

"That's because I am a wild mage! It's not easy you know, there are a lot of variables to take into account and I have never had to caste spells in life or death situations... it takes a lot of concentration" Kat justified but Imoen just waved her off and made her way towards the Friendly Arm Inn.

"I hope she never becomes a mage, I will never hear the end of it"

_Here it is, my, my I might just hand you in myself _

Tiryns handed across an unrolled scroll.

To all those of evil intent

The sum of 200 g for any who bring proof of the demise of Katriel of Candlekeep, foster child of Gorion the mage last seen fleeing candle keep. The target is an elven youth in appearance with curly red brown hair.

"Is that it? What about who put this sum on my head? Or why? I already knew I had assassins coming after me"

_But at least you know it's not personal, the assassins just want the gold_

"It's personal that someone hated me enough to place a bounty on my head... I didn't even realize I had enemies... can someone have enemies without realizing. What would make you hate someone so much that you would want them dead? Sure I hate cleaning out old - store of rats but I don't wish him dead" Kat rambled on.

_I think you need a drink, I could use one as well_

"Fairy dragons drink?"

_What! Why shouldn't I? You don't think I deserve a break, I am stressed as well... or is it you are too cheap to buy your servant a beverage_

"I didn't mean that. You know you're more to me than just a familiar but we can't afford to spend pointlessly, we have to travel towards Nashkel in the morning" Kat blinked.

_Humph. _The little dragon sat on her shoulder swishing his tail.

"I'll buy you, your own supper, they might have leg of lamb, or beef stew" Katriel smiled as the ears of the dragon perked up.

_And desert... hmmm cake _

"Naturally"

Tiryns snuggled his head against her skin creating an almost purr.

The tavern always had someone around as it was still daylight only the truly dedicated drunks were sitting around the common room with their mugs filled with ale, those that would be passed out before the locals and entertainment truly began. Fitting in with the dedicated drunks was Montaron chugging down his pint as quickly as he could while another pint was prepared for him to constantly drink. Creating a mental note to self to make sure she booked two rooms and not to tell Xzar or Montaron about the bounty on her head, she had a feeling they would have no qualms of claiming the gold.

"Kat, over here" Imoen called out waving her arms. She stood with two well armed warriors a female and male. The tanned male stood a few steps behind his female companion who had features similar to Kat's on appearance, her ears were not quite as pointed and her build bigger.

"You must be the child of Gorion, we share your loss. We knew your father for many years." The woman smiled briefly.

Kat frowned. Gorion's letter had been the first time she had heard of Jaheira and Khalid. But they could recognize her on sight; she wondered what else they knew about her and her father. Was he a good man? As soon as they question crossed her mind she shook it out. Of course he was a good man... she knew him didn't she?

"... I...I hope, he didn't su...suffer" Khalid stuttered.

"Since the worst has happened you will be my charge," Jaheira stated mutter of fact her head held high.

"Charge?"

"You are inexperienced and hunted, a deadly combination. We will be travelling to Nashkal we have duties to perform there"

" We actually..."

"I will take on your training, I'm a druid our magic differs but it should suffice."

"Well we actually al..."

"There is much work to do if you are to have any chance of survival on your own" Jahiera continued., Imoen was standing behind Jahiera imitating the stern woman actions while Kat had to bite her lip in order to cut off the laughter. She was going to kill Imoen.

"You will need to be well rested, early start tomorrow... What are you waiting for?"

"Of course Auntie J" Imoen grinned.

Jahiera raised an eyebrow towards the youth. "Adventures don't call one another Auntie, Imoen"

The two girls jumped slightly before rushing away towards the innkeeper. Kat briefly stole a gaze back towards her new companions.

"Shh, don't look back, she might turn you to stone." Imoen joked as they quickly booked a room. "Why didn't you tell them we were already going to Nashkel and about the guys?"

"Why didn't you? Regardless she didn't give me a chance before sending us off to bed like children" Kat grumbled. She wasn't in charge of her, she was an adult now... well kind of.

"On an important note..." Imoen grinned blocking the stairwell. "I get the first dibs on the bath"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I really struggled with this chapter and I think you can really tell... I only just after months on end came back to this story so might not only be a little rusty but I also just want to get to Naskel *sigh* well hopefully its ok and I realize it jumps slightly.

Chapter Five

knock

Katriel curtsied low towards the queen of Evermeet, in reverence. The queen in turn curtsied back.

"It is I that should bow down to you mighty mage, if it wasn't for your spell craft our people would have been destroyed"

Knock

"Tell us lady Katriel how is it you managed to defeat the hordes of orcs?"

"I..."

Knock

"What?" Kat yelled the shocked look on the Queen's face began to fade as with the rest of the dream as Katriel woke up on the hard mattress, the room was still dark. She blinked back sleep. Imoen was still snoring away.

Knock

"I'm up!" Kat growled pulling herself up and covering her white nightgown. The hard floors were cold on her feet. Grumbling at the fact it was still dark she gently opened the door. There stood Jahiera and Khalid already geared up and with their packs firmly on their backs.

"What's this you're not ready yet, we agreed on starting early did we not" Jahiera crossed her arms.

There, is early and then there is early.

"Sorry, we will be ready in a few minutes" Kat yawned closing the door again before anyone could say anything more. She had already missed out of her first night at a large Inn... she could hear the bards in her bedroom. Then to disrupt her dreams just after she had saved all of Evermeet and was about to have a party in her honour, where she would have met a handsome charismatic elf lord who would accept her the way she was and desire to travel with her completing great deeds of daring and heroism.

She smiled evilly as gazing at her peacefully sleeping friend. Taking a run up and a jump onto the bed. Imoen body lifted off the bed as Kat landed.

"Ahh"

"Time to get up" Kat grinned.

"You're crazy" The grunted covering her head with the blanket.

"Yep, but we have been order to get moving"

"It's still night!"

"I know... come on" Kat smiled getting up as she started to fill her backpack and throwing on her robes.

"Why do wizards where robes?"

"it is better than being naked... imagine those old mages in Candlekeep, casting spells while it all flops out"

Imoen scrunched her face up as she couldn't shake the thought out of her head. "I can't sleep with that thought, eww imagine Uldred" Imoen shivered. "I meant why wear robes instead of armour which is more protection... that mages yesterday wouldn't have been able to been cut down as easily with armour on?"

Kat paused trying to think on how she could explain it. "robe's are loose and the magical energy that one needs to cast spells can be absorbed easier while armour block mages off from the energy. Simple enough explanation, anymore and you would be falling asleep again? "

"So... Not it!"

"What?" Kat asked finishing her pack and ready to meet Jahiera.

"I'm not waking Xzar and Montaron... Xzar apparently accused one of the fellow patrons last night of trying to kill him with the power of his mind alone"

"I guess it comes down to me then?" Kat shrugged leaving the room.

It was another hour before Kat had managed to awaken the two men. Montaron had gone so far as to throwing a dagger towards her... cursing his aim, and the pulsating headache that had taken hold of him.

"Pouncy, friggen early rising pointed eared layabouts" Montaron muttered, there was still a dried patch of spittle at the corner of his mouth.

"Who is this dirty dwalf" Jaheira scrunched her nose up.

" I'm a blasted Halfling you blind wench"

"M-y Dear wasn't he the brawl-ler that gutted the man la-last night"Khalid stuttered.

"That dindle head spilt my pint, didn't even bother replacing it"

"Ah curses I could have used some new spell components, finger bones, flesh, hair... haven't I told you before Montaron, waste not want not" The necromancer commented.

"I can make arrangements for you to get those blasted components, next battle"

"Jaheira, Khalid meet Xzar and Montaron..."

Xzar lifted his hand electric pulsating from his fingers... was he about to attack, before Kat could call out for Tiryns. The crazed wizard's hand shot out caging a fly within his fingers and releasing the electric grasp.

"No more infernal chattering" Xzar muttered with a grin.

"They are our companions" Kat mumbled glancing back towards the gobsmacked couple.

"We are helping them investigate the Iron shortage" Imoen grinned patting Kat on the back.

Jaheira glared towards Katriel. "Very well"

"Kat; are you ready?" Imoen whispered across to Katriel who nodded solemnly.

They had been watching and waiting for a moment that Jaheira had lowered her guard. The last couple of days travelling had been suffocating... constantly referred to as children had begun to grate on their nerves. They weren't permitted to scout ahead; stray from the group, in fact even bathroom breaks was a two person job, due to increased number of bandits. This trip wasn't as fun as Imoen had promised.

Katriel started mumbling under her breath. Jaheira was out scouting leaving Khalid in charge. The tips of her fingers started to shimmer pale pink, closing her eyes in deep concentration. Xzar gazed up his eyes intently staring at Kat as she realised the spell engulfing Khalid. His eyes glazed over, blinking blankly.

"So Khalid as agreed Kat and I need to go scout ahead. You want to send us to Jaheira let her know... that... you love her" Imoen informed the confused fighter who just stared at Imoen.

"Jaheira..." Khalid muttered.

"Yes Jaheira you're wife... Gods Katriel it was meant to be a charm spell not incapacitate him" Imoen rolled her eyes walking off.

"He is charmed... we can leave now can't we?" Kat looked across at Montaron and Xzar who shrugged and continued in what they were doing.

_What happened to not casting spells on companions? _Tiryns tongue tickled her ear.

"Some things are worth the risk"

_If you say so? I think it was a tad drastic _

Katriel run up to catch up with Imoen, the fields were dusty green covering rolling hills with very little in the way of cover that could hide them from Jaheira's wrath.

"I think I saw a small lake on the map" Kat muttered pulling out a map from her cloak as Imoen slumped onto a nearby log.

"There it is, if you go south western direction we should find..."

"Ahhhhh" A loud cried echoed across the plain, over the nearby hill. "Help!"

A small figure with stocky legs bounding towards them, his expression of complete terror even his small moustache trembling against his pale cheeks. Pulling himself around Imoen's legs and pressing his head against her buttocks much to her discomfort.

"What is...?" Kat started pausing as a large hairy figure lumbered towards them, his nose squashed against his face and two over large yellowed teeth rested on his under bite. Kat swallowed as watching the bulging muscles of his over large arms, he stood half against Kat's height. The creature was fully focused on Imoen, who was desperately trying to unstring her bow that was strapped onto her back and the trembling gnome behind her.

He lifted his oversized club high above Imoen, without thinking Kat ran towards the ogre grabbing onto the arms. He grunted glaring down at Kat shaking his arm back and forward, slamming Kat against a nearby tree trunk before turning back towards Imoen lifting his club again. She ducked down low as the club swung over her.

Tiryns flew out of Kat's hood, his tail whipping furiously as Kat struggled to get up.

"Help Imoen." She grunted taking a few steps back staring at the smelly fiend. The small dragon flew between the ogre and his prey, casting shield just as the club came down. It would not hold for long.

Kat could feel her heart beating, images of the armoured figure cutting down Gorion interchanged with the image of the ogre trying to smash Imoen... a boiling heat rumbling in her stomach as she took a running leap throwing her arms around the neck on the beast. Pulling her arms as tightly as she could to no avail; the beast once again brought his arm up to slam the cracking shield.

The fire within her stomach burned as she drew in the essence of the weave around her, her fingers tingling light electric current started forming and dancing up and down her arms as she formed her spell in her mind. The currents became stronger and faster racing down and around Kat's arms and finger tips along the creature's neck. As he cried out dropping the weapon Kat's arms tightened, she could feel his erratic heartbeat causing more currents pulsating towards him as he screamed out.

"Kat!"

Just a little more, Kat tightened her grips picturing her arms around the armoured assailant... he would pay; he would pay for killing Gorion.

"Katriel"

Imoen? Kat wondered in her deep awareness... she released the creature as he staggered to the ground, the smell of burnt flesh and deep blackened burn stretched around the drge corpse.

Dropping to her knees staring at the creature, Kat didn't move nor did any go towards her as the gnome and Imoen stared, Tiryns landed on the ground watching his mistress waiting for her to move.

"I didn't... I didn't" Kat muttered.

"Kat that was no wild surge..." Imoen muttered shivering.

Kat continued staring confused, hatred for herself setting in... she didn't meant to kill him, she just didn't want him to hurt Imoen... yet a darker side of her knew it was a lie, she had intended to kill him, she could have released him earlier and he would have made his escape saving both Imoen and the gnome.

"Well that was a bit more than I expected, thanks lass... I guess, here" The gnome mumbled throwing a small bundle of coins and a belt towards Imoen. "To lighten your hearts"

The gnome took another frightened glance at Katriel before running off. Still she didn't move, staring now at her hands. Tiryns fluttered across to Kat vresting his head on her lap.

"I might go find Jahiera... she is not going to be pleased" Imoen sighed nodding towards Tiryns before leaving Kat who burst into tears. Tears over the life she had taken but mostly for the life that had been taken from her.

Jaheira had been furious at the two girls and the sight of the deceased ogre didn't help. Due to them having much extra time on their hands Imoen was placed on clean up duty until further notice, while Kat punishment was to bury the very ogre she killed and to reflect on what a clean kill means.

"It's like she believes she is our mother, she is not the leader of this party, despite her attitude" Imoen grumbled as scrubbing a burnt pot furiously glaring at Jaheira and Khalid as they pondered over maps and plans.

"Then who is the leader?" Kat smirked. Despite Imoen's mutterings she would continue to clean up duty until Jaheira told her otherwise.

"I don't know, not that stuck up wench, I didn't vote for her and she joined out party!"

"How do you know we didn't just join her or Xzar's for that matter, they already had goals we just tagged a long" Kat shrugged, wrapping herself deeper into her cloak listening to the whistles of the birds.

"Infernal, blasted shit spitters" Xzar suddenly screamed casting a fireball into a nearby grass clearing. The fireball exploded burning all the grass in a circle the sound of music abruptly stopped, the craved wizard nodded his head in contentment before returning to his studies.

Kat glanced back at Imoen.

"Would you rather he was our leader?"

"Well no... But neither am I going to take this treatment lying down" Imoen growled. "I am not a wayward child that she can punish"

Kat glanced up curious, she was sick of being treated as a child she was lucky that Jaheira didn't find out about the charm spell. She twisted a curl within her fingers absentminded.

" What do you have in mind?"

I don't know!" Imoen sighed collapsing onto her back giving up on the black pot that lay beside her.

Kat paused glancing towards her pack where the gnome's belt sat, Imoen had claimed the gold early; Kat grabbed the belt from the pack and resting it on her lap, Gorion had always preached never to used an unidentified object regardless of it being a spell, a weapon or even a simple belt... to many unpredictable side effects. Castings identify a small cruel smile formed on her face.

"What did the gnome say before he left?"

"It was to lighten our hearts" Imoen shrugged.

"Oh this will lighten our hearts." Kat grinned whispering her plan to Imoen who grew excited.

"You are a genius"

_Oh dear _Tiryns hid his head under his wing.

"Ahhhh, WHO ARE YOU!" Jaheira's voice demanded waking the entire party from the nightly slumber.

"J-J-Jaheira?" A sleepy female voice stuttered. Jaheira pushed her spear further against the woman's bare chest. Montaron grinned.

"Any chance they will mud wrestle, I knew that wench enjoyed drinking from the furry cup" He elbowed Xzar laughing boisterously.

The female gazed down at herself lifting the covers of her bedding and releasing a shrill squeal.

"It's- It's gone"

Jaheira paused lifting her spear off the woman and studying her features, the body structure was different, smoother, and the hair was the same still long and brown... and the woman's deep brown eyes were...

"Khalid!" She cried out dropping to the dirt in shock.

It was at this moment that Kat and Imoen decided that it might be prudent to make their escape from camp for a few hours before Jaheira caught up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well in this chapter I have started to go a little off trail... the song in the chapter is called 'Drummer Girl' I found while googling traditional bardic song, it has a really funky little tune I would post url but cant remember it. I also just discovered Fairy Dragons are multicolour and eat buys and berrier... oh well Tiryns always said he was different. I also realize that I may be making my characters very one dimentional but hoping it to change as for Kat she is still a child by elven standards they arent physically mature until 25 years or emotionally mature until 125 (according to wikipedia) so I still want her to be a child for the first while and slowly mature. Any constructive advice would be more than welcome :) as with the last chapter I am kind of trying to hurry things someone along as I'm bored which ironically is why I am writing in the first place.

**Chapter Six**

Despite the hour long lecture that the girls were forced to sit through, the irremovable belt and the fact the a two day trip to Beregost had taken four days due to the girl's many sidetrack adventures. By the time they had arrived at Beregost Jaheira released a mighty sigh of relief as her feet the cobblestone ground.

The girls on the other hand gasped with excitement. There were buildings everywhere, people wondering down the street some pushing wagons filled with variety of items. Fish, Fruit, jewels even life animals. Kat refused to over think that purpose these animals would be bought for.

Imoen gasped at the a little white bunny rabbit, glancing at Kat expectantly that just shook her head.

"Aww, but his so cute. I could hide him in my backpack and let him out at rest times." Imoen whined. Kat continued to shake her head walking away from the wagon.

"You have a pet!" She sulked.

Tiryns stalked his head out hissing venomously towards Imoen.

_Who is that pink piñata calling a PET _

The smells of fresh bread assaulted her nose, causing a great grumble in her stomach. Montaron had already disappeared within the crowd no doubt planning to pickpocket another poor soul.

"We will be at the temple... removing this curse!" Jaheira growled through clenched teeth her arms folded against her chest. Kat looked down, her face becoming red. In her defence how was she meant to know that the belt was cursed and irremovable? Khalid moved past the group silently catching up with Jaheira and believed earshot.

"Jaheira would it be unmanly to admit, I'm going to miss wearing a gown... its free and refreshing I don't know why you don't wear them"

"Ok I acquired our gold let's go shipping, I need a new pink cloak, a new..." Imoen counted her list on her fingers.

"Acquired?" Kat asked smirking.

"Yes 'Acquired' for Jaheira... anyway I need new shoes, a fluffy bunny and..."

"So you stole it"

"Yes _mum _did you want to go shopping or not?" Imoen raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose, I would like to get a new dagger, the ogre bent mine."

"Then shut up and let's go shopping, oh I need a new pot, you can pay cause it was your fault that I put a hole into it anyway.

Kat rolled her eyes at this point knowing her friend well enough to know there was no way that Kat could win this argument. Taking Tiryns from her cloak and allowing him to float around beside her, licking his purple lips at the sight of a group of yellow chicks in the market place.

It had taken Imoen less than an hour to spend a good portion of the parties gold... only with Katriel's intervention did some of the money actually go towards the parties best interest and asking Tiryns steal the last of the money before Imoen found a pink bow with matching pink arrows.

Imoen's arms were full as she weaved through the crowd of people; she had tried to con Katriel into carrying her gear but to no avail so had resigned herself to sulking. Up ahead a beautiful note rang out. Kat's ears twitched as she looked up towards the sound, a wide grin spread across her face lighting up her lavender eyes. Without a single warning towards Imoen, Kat bounded off twirling between villages as only someone from elven heritage could.

Twirling faster and faster as she removed herself from the crowd, a female bard and company were in the town centre, set up was a women singing, a young man on the drums and another on a set of flutes.

"With me fine cap and feathers, likewise me rattling drum  
They learn-ed me to play upon the ra-ba-da-ba-dum  
With me gentle waist so slender, me fingers long and small  
I could play upon the ra-ba-dum the best of them all

And so many were the ranks that I saw among the French  
And so boldly did I fight me boys although I'm but a wench  
And I buttoned then up me trousers so up to them I smiled  
To think I'd live with a thousand men and a maiden all the while

With me fine cap and feathers, likewise me rattling drum  
They learn-ed me to play upon the ra-ba-da-ba-dum  
With me gentle waist so slender, me fingers long and small  
I could play upon the ra-ba-dum the best of them all

And they never found my secret out until this very hour  
When they sent me out to London to be sentry at the Tower  
When a young girl fell in love with me and she found that I's a maid  
She went out to me officer me secret she betrayed

With me fine cap and feathers, likewise me rattling drum  
They learn-ed me to play upon the ra-ba-da-ba-dum  
With me gentle waist so slender, me fingers long and small  
I could play upon the ra-ba-dum the best of them all

He unbuttoned then my red uniform and he found that it was true  
"It's a shame", he says "to lose a pretty drummer boy like you"  
So now I must return to me mum and dad at home  
And along with me old comrades no longer can I roam "

Katriel moved with the music, her body flowing with the rhythm as she danced. It had been what felt like an eternity since she had felt a connection to her goddess Liira... she was the human goddess of joy and the only one that Kat ever imagined deserved her worship. She could hear the clapping of the crowd in time with the music as people circled around her.

The music stopped, dissolving the world Kat had created for herself, panting slightly she grinned towards Imoen and Tiryns.

_Show off_

One of the bards walked up towards Kat smiling and handing her a card that said Dale Wind Troubadours.

"My associate would like a word, she has a proposition for you" He smiled the sort of smile that lit up his blue eyes, he passed his hand through his silky brown hair and with a wink he moved back to his companions. Kat watched curious as another young man removed himself from the crowd and started chatting to the group handing them something.

"Wow who was that? He was cute" Imoen grinned walking across to Kat and grabbing the card out of her hand, and turning it over.

"What do you think they want? To offer a job?" Imoen asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kat shrugged moving towards the musical party and the young man who had offered the card, he smiled as she approached, he indicated to the others to leave him.

"Who is this associate?"

The young man winked and motioned for the two girls to follow him down into an alleyway where a woman was standing, her face completely obscured by her pale blue cloak and hood.

"So Garrick you believe this waif can truly help me? I asked for adventures not a dancer" The woman sneered.

"Both her and her companions are well armed... and willing to aid us given the limited timeframe" Garrick glanced across at Kat and Imoen. It was obvious from his gaze that they weren't the first group that he had tried to rope into this task.

"How very valiant they are." Silke grinned now brightly removing her hood. Kat rolled her eyes why were bards always so dramatic, this was part she asked them to kill some rats... because Kat swore she would never be roped into that again.

"You must be wondering what I require from you. It is but a small task some roughens have been threatening my life and I only require adequate protection while meeting with their leader."

Kat motioned Imoen to the side.

"Imoen, I don't think we are ready for this... we should wait for the others,"

"Oh did I mention I will pay each of you 50 gold for the completion of this task." Silke interrupted, Imoen grabbed Kat's arm with excitement.

"You do keep saying that we need to find a way to earn gold now we're on our own." Imoen smiled no doubt her mind drifting to the many different items that she could be with her half. Katriel looking up to Tiryns expectantly.

_What about my share? I would like nice leg of cow... well done preferably. _

"Fine... we're in. So you just want us to stand over here looking menacing?" Kat asked throwing her dark brown hood over her head and scowling. She experimented with a couple of poses choosing to stand there head down and hands and fingers moving as if ready for spell craft.

"Ooo good one Kat." Imoen grinned, forcing her facial features into a sneer, her upper lip perched high. She held out two swords that had been perched at her side.

"Since when have you been able to duel-wield?" Kat asked curious watching Imoen slash the swords around.

"What?"

"Use two swords at once?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"ohh, I just thought it looked cool... I just got them at the marketplace."

_We are going to die. _

"Shush you, and try and look as scary as a purple fairy dragon can look."

The small dragon puffed out his chest, whipping his long tail around.

_I have you know I come from a very distinguished and intimidating family_

"I know I call them real dragons." Kat teased as a group of men started to walk down the alleyway making a beeline towards Silke. Tiryns blew a small puff of steam through his nostrils still glaring at Kat.

The men were dressed unexpectedly average... they had no armour on or weaponry. They appeared laughing and joking with one another even so far as greeting Silke with a smile. In fact their body language itself was at ease, much in contrast to Kat and Imoen's strained positions. One of the men looked towards Katriel confused, before tipping his hat towards her and whispering towards his mate.

"Check it out the elf, a pretty little thing,"

Katriel felt her cheeks redden as Imoen bit her lip to stop from laughing... this whole intimidation was harder than she thought.

"Hey Silk, we have brought the..."

"Quick mercenaries attack!" Silke yelled.

Imoen looked towards Katriel waiting for her to make a move... any move yet Kat just stood staring at the three men, weighing up the situation.

_I believe you actually chose a clever fight, instead of a hungry ogre you choose scared merchants. _Tiryns mentioned moving towards the hat wearing merchant circling him before creating a loud hiss. The merchant jumped while Tiryns started to snigger as flying back towards Kat whose arms were firmly folded.

"I will not attack these men... they are clearly not roughens here to threaten you. Who are they Silke?" Kat demanded taking a step towards her employer. Even Garrick took a step back with the look in Katriel's eyes in the meantime Silke yawned.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" She exclaimed pulling a staff from god knows where.

Kat could feel the magical energy encircling the woman; it made the hairs on her skin tingle.

"Run." Katriel demanded of the three men allowing them to pass her as she also started to manipulate the magical energy surrounding them. Imoen took a lunge towards the woman who had created a force field around herself. Clearly ignoring Imoen's attacks the woman moved closer towards Katriel.

Her heart was beating... her instinct screaming to do something, the familiar bubble in her stomach growing, like what had happened with the ogre. No! She would not become a killer, not again, she would be the better person. The woman didn't need any spells, using her staff, she slammed in into Kat's stomach as she continued to refuse to attack before slamming it once again into Katriel's head as she dropped to the ground head bleeding.

Tiryns flew down to Katriel casting shield around his master trying to prevent the staff attack. A cruel grin crept onto the woman's face as she dropped her staff and continued to draw in power in preparation of a spell.

With a laugh a she cast lightning bolt from her hands turning last minute from Katriel towards a lunging Imoen.

Imoen gave out a small cry of shock before crumpling to the ground, her face pale and eye unseeing. The electric bolt continued down the alley and out into the street, there was a loud scream as the bolt claimed a second causality.

Katriel cried out trying to force her body to stand. The slight of Imoen laying on the ground was too much she casted missile bolt, the purple glowing of her hands abruptly stopped as her spell fizzled out.

"I would almost feel sorry for amateur such as your-self. Almost" Silke laughed once again begining to draw in power. Katriel braced herself again the wall for the attack which never came... instead Silke mouth formed a sudden surprised O before she dropped towards the ground a familier dagger sticking in her back and a grubby gnome behind her brushing off his hands.

"Send the rot towards all measly mages... forget spells, I never meet mage that wouldn't drop dead like the rest of us with a blade through his back.

Katriel ignored the thief as he wiped off the blood from his dagger onto his clothing. Katriel dropped at Imoen's side desperately looking for a pulse or any sign of life.

"Foolish child." A female voice snapped. Jaheira stared at Katriel accusingly, the once again male Khalid gently moved Kat out of the way as he examined Imoen.

"Is she?" Katriel meekly muttered her head down as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes." Jaheira stated firmly.

Dropping her head into her hands Katriel wept, Tiryns curled himself around her shoulders.

"Excuse me..." A meek voice called out coming out from behind a couple of tin bins. It was the young man that had hired them Katriel anger flared at the sight of him throwing herself at him. She didn't need magic right now, slamming into his body into the dirt. Garrick was too surprised to stop her only just able to loft his hands to cover his face from the surprisingly strong elven girl.

"K-Katriel" Khalid exclaimed pulling Kat off the young man, who hesitantly got up and brushing the dirt off himself.

"You have precisely a minute before I tell my husband to release his charge... What do you want?"

The young man gazed towards Katriel worried as she glared back wrestling within Khalid's arms.

"I only wish... I never meant this to happen... Silke... I didn't know she would go this far"

"Is that all you can say!" Kat accused. If she didn't need calm mind and her hands she would have blasted him to another plane by now. Garrick gazed across at Kat smiling gently.

"I would like to help... I have the money Silke promised you and the... the money that er... from the show earlier"

Kat paused. "The show earlier you guys weren't collecting money... oh... you were stealing it weren't you! While the music was playing that man in black he was pick-pocketing the crowd"

Garrick at least had the decency to appear sheepish.

"Yes well... the point is I would like you to use it... it should be enough to hire the clerics of Lathandrer, if you are quick." Garrick started handing the money across to Jaheira who turned towards Khalid nodding towards him; he automatically released Kat and went over to pick Imoen's body from the ground.

"Khalid, Here is the money; take her to the temple. Ask them to do all they can, I shall converse with Gorion's ward." Jaheira glared once again at Kat who shuffled refusing to meet Jaheira's eyes.

"Excuse me... can I come? I would like to make sure she is ok" Garrick asked passively. Jaheira waved her hand dismissively as Khalid and Garrick left with Imoen.

"Come!" Jaheira instructed and starting to lead Katriel out of the alleyway pausing to look behind her at the following Montaron.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you spank her"

"What"

"I thought it was the most appropriate way in which one woman punish another... or maybe with knifes, a small cut here, another there" Montaron's face light up with maniacal enthusiasm. Kat just gapped at him... she really was having second thoughts about her companions.

Jaheira frowned before turning away and walking off with Kat at her heel and leave Montaron unwisely to his own devices.

Jahiera led Katriel out of the city into a nearby wood. The wood was uncomfortably quiet, despite being an elf and apparently close to nature Kat never really felt the thrall of the forest sure some places were pretty such as waterfalls and the like... or a flower with dew resting on it. But as a whole the forest was quiet, disconcerting as most trees all looked the same and a person could get turned around so easy in fact Imoen and Katriel had spent majority of their first day walking around in circles.

Kat sent a worried glance towards Jaheira; this wasn't going to be one of survival hikes where she is abandoned in the wild and expected to survive on her own... she knew she should have paid more attention in herb's and plants properties. Karin had tried to convince her that one day she might need to recognize the difference between eatable red berries and poisonous one. Kat glanced towards a bush with red berries and wondered idly whether they would be poisonous.

Jaheira stopped suddenly turning back towards K at.

"This is much better... now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Katriel didn't really know why this was a better place than a city to be given a lecture unless of cause Jaheira was planning to kill her and hid the body... in that case the forest was perfect.

"I... um..."

"You led Imoen into danger! You were both lucky to survive the ogre but then we find you fighting a higher level mage you have companions for a reason Katriel" She growled.

"But it was Imoen idea..."

"I don't care whose idea it was, it was your responsibility to take control of the situation. Do you think you are on a vacation? Do you even understand your responsibilities... first Gorion died because or you! The assassins are after you! And they will not stop and yet you needless act like a child and lead companions into danger. If you don't grow up more of us will die like Imoen and our blood will be on your hands." Jaheira yelled starting to walk off without the very much dejected Katriel.

Before leaving Jaheira turns back to face Kat her brown eyes soften.

"Katriel, I will not fail Gorion. You will be prepared." And with that the half elven druid left Katriel to her misery.

Katriel sat still upon a rock just staring blankly at the world around her... was she really at fault? Was it truly her fault that Gorion and Imoen died...she wasn't a leader why would it be her fault when a companion died? A deep knot of guilt now built up in her, if it wasn't for her Gorion would be alive, Imoen would still be driving Winthrope crazy. Khalid and Jaheira wouldn't have babysitting duties and Xzar and Montaron well they might have still been waiting on the road... not necessarily a bad thing.

By the time night fell Katriel had realized the truth in Jaheira's word... it was her responsibility to find Gorion's murderer regardless of how much she feared the armored figure. She also wouldn't succeed in achieving this without becoming stronger... Gorion was a strong mage and it didn't help him, she needed to prepare. Lying down on the soft grass she gazed up at the stars, finding the differing constellations, she had little interest in returning to town just yet.


End file.
